Save me
by RoseCollins
Summary: What if Claire had had enough of Shane's jealousy. She writes a song and gets a recording contract along with Michael will sparks fly and how will Shane react? :  read me  song-fic


**So this is a song fic kind of, but it has a plot and stuff, but yea sorry about the spelling and such I was writing this on my iPad with auto-correct ( I asked my friends mom why she couldnt massage me and it was meant to be message me, shameful much?) anywhooo read and review **

" Claire I need you to come in NOW! This work is very important." Myrnin shouted at me through the phone, I could tell it was urgent because he never usually uses these ' Pesky breakable devices' as he calls them.  
>" Ok I'll be right over" I said and put down the phone.<br>" Who was that?" said a voice behind me that I immediately recognized as Shane's.  
>" It was Myrnin, he wants me to come in right away. I'm sorry I know I was meant to spend the whole day with you, but you know how he gets when he doesn't control every single move I make." I said as I turn around to face a really angry looking Shane.<br>" He is in love with you Claire! How can you not see that?" he shouted, I get why he is so angry, most of his girlfriends cheated on him but he does not have the right to take it out on me.  
>" I can't see it because it is not true, stop over analyzing everything" I shout back at him.<br>" Fine Claire, do what you want, go fuck your boss." he said and stormed of.  
>" God I have no time for this" I said out loud.<br>" What's the matter Claire?" asked somebody from upstairs.  
>" Eve is that you?" I asked<br>" Oh Claire I'm hurt, my voice isn't that girly is it?" said Michael coming down from the stairs with his hand on his heart in mock hurt. I just laughed and soon enough he joined in.  
>" so as I was saying before you called me a transvestite" hit him on the arm and he laughed but carried on talking " what's wrong?"<br>" Nothing really, just Shane being an unreasonable twat" ( do Americans say twat? Or is it just English people?)  
>" Don't be so hard on him, he has lost a lot"<br>" I know, but it's hard, he can't blame me for his former lovers mistakes" I said and it's true, I don't want to be pulled back my whole life.  
>" your right he can't, why don't you write a song about it. That always helps me get through tough things." he said in a calming voice.<br>" I can't I have got to go to work" I am already late, Myrnin is going to eat me alive.  
>" Come on just one verse and you will finish it when you get back" I went and got a piece of pen and paper.<br>" Ok so where do I start, try and make it poetic" I took the pen and started writing.  
>10 minutes later:<br>" ok I really have to go now, but I will show you what I have so far, can you give me the tune you play with aerodynamic ( had to make up a sing that Michael does)

The music started, and after a second I started singing too:

Our battles our repetitious,  
>If not broken poetry,<br>And maybe that the attraction,  
>That your as self-absorbed as me<p>

Chorus:

You jump to the conclusion,  
>And landed on my chest,<br>Now how am i supposed to make you see,  
>I'll just write this down,<br>With hopes that you'll understand,  
>I can no longer be disciplined by the frustrations of an insecure man,<br>And as I kiss your face you'll know that I will no longer apologize for your former lovers mistakes.

" how was that?" I asked  
>" wow Claire I never knew you where that good at singing and the song was amazing." he said and I swear I blushed a little.<br>" Thanks, but I really have to go now" I said and kissed him on the cheek before I left.

Michael P.O.V:

I watched Claire walk out the door, holding my cheek. Nobody knew, but I have always liked Claire. From the moment I met her I knew she was someone special.  
>" hey man what you up to?" asked Shane behind me.<br>" Nothing much, hey dude you really messed up Claire this morning she isn't cheating on you. She's a nice girl and she loves you, if you keep this shit up you and her aren't going to last long." I said although it was killing me inside, I wanted Claire, but until I got her I was going to keep quiet.

**This chapter is a bit crappy, but keep reading I swear its kind of worth it so anyway pretty please review with a sexy Myrnin on top oh and the song was our battles by Maria Mena :) xoxo**


End file.
